Packaging for containing and displaying many consumer products is often formed as clamshell packaging or blister packs comprised of either one or two plastic members. These plastic members may have one or more bubbles, blisters or pockets which house the product and any associated product accessories. Often times, a singular plastic sheet may be held to a cardboard sheet having various printed product information, illustrations, advertising for consumer marketing purposes and having a slot or hole to allow suspension of the package from a hook of a display rack. Some blister packages incorporate flat display cards contained between two transparent clamshell halves.
Especially when using completely transparent clamshell halves, it may be desirable to expose certain portions of a product, while concealing other portions of the product or product accessories so that they are not visible to the customer. For example, the wiring, batteries or other electrical components of a portable audio product may not be desirable as display items, while the main portion of a product, such as an audio unit, should be visible to consumers. Current packaging configurations of the clamshell or blister pack type can conceal too much or too little of the product. For instance, in a conventional clamshell packaging configuration for electrical consumer products, a planar paperboard insert may be used to conceal portions of the product from frontal view. However, this type of insert will not conceal the view from the sides, bottom or rear of the packaging. Therefore, the consumer can still see a large portion of the associated electrical hardware, such as electrical cords, electrical adapters, etc., and will focus less of their attention on the main product itself.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a clamshell package for containing and displaying only the main portion or portions of a product, and preventing accessories from being viewed from the front and sides and preferably, the bottom. Optionally, it would be desirable to selectively conceal the view of a portion of the product from the rear. In general, it would be desirable to combine a transparent clamshell package with three-dimensionally shaped pockets or blisters for holding a product with a three-dimensional insert that obscures the consumer's view of at least certain product components from more than just a frontal view.